steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.6 Pomocna dłoń
Proszę nie edytować!!! Streszczenie Podopieczni Octavii poznają Srebrny Opal z KK i Perydot. Fabuła Mija trzy dni od odejścia Perły. Octavia przeżywa to głęboko. -Em. Octi? -Tak Koral? -Wiem, że jest Ci ciężko bo Perła zrobiła pufff. Ale nie martw się. Znając los wróci zanim się obejrzysz. -Naprawdę? -Hej. Jesteśmy klejnotami. To ciało to tylko iluzja. My w tym klejnocie się regenerujemy i powstajemy na nowo. I przemyślany nasze zachowania. Ech... Tak szczerze mówiąc trochę mi brakuje już naszych kłótni. -To wy się kłócicie? Ale dlaczego? -A pewnie, że tak a zgadnij o co. Topór zamiast ręki. -Om. Rozumiem. Ale to przecież nie kłopot. Z toporem czy bez ważne, że coś masz. -Nie dla Perły. Twierdzi że moja przypadłość jest niebezpieczna i może Cię zranić. - To dlatego tak rzadko Cię widzę. - Ty, a wiesz co w tym wszystkim jest najlepsze? Traktuje mnie jak ostatniego wyrzutka. Tylko dlatego, że w przeszłości ŻD chciała eksperymentować na takich jak ja. I pomyśleć, że miałem wtedy 500 lat. -Wow to byłeś młody. -No i to jeszcze jak. To jest tak naprawdę moja pierwsza forma. -Serio? -Tak. Nigdy nie pufffałem. Nawet jeśli bym pufffnął to nie wiem jak by to się potoczyło. Perła zawsze zamykała mnie w swoim pokoju, abym nie mógł do Ciebie wychodzić jak byłaś takim małym bobo. Pozwoliła mi dopiero jak miałaś 5 lat. Najchętniej to chciałaby.. -Koral. To, że Perła uważa, że jesteś zły to nie znaczy że tak naprawdę jest. Nie znam twojej przeszłości,ale myślę że najważniejsze jest to abyś to Ty akceptował siebie. -Naprawdę tak myślisz? Dziewczyna kiwa głową. -Dla mnie jest to obojętne czy masz ten topór czy go nie masz. Możesz nawet mieć grzybka na głowie. -Hehe. Wiesz wczoraj wyglądałaś olśniewająco. -Hehehe. Dzięki. Do pokoju wchodzi Cymofan. Przygląda się całej sytuacji. -Wiesz. Dzięki za poprawę humoru. Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel. Serwus. Octavia wchodzi na platformę i teleportuje się do Opal. -O-M-G! Wszędzie ale to wszędzie rozpoznam ten wyraz twarzy. -Nie to nie tak jak... -Koral kofa Octi! Rumieni się na te słowa. -Zawsze was shipowałam, ale nie sądziłam, że to może się okazać prawdą. Aaaaaaaaaaaa! To takie słodkie. Ona łagodna i chętna do walki, a Ty bezwzględny i zawsze chętny do pomocy. Awwwwww! -Ech... Ja kocham Octavię... ale tylko jako jej podopieczny. -Daj spokój Koralku. Przecież widzę te czerwoniutkie pysie. I się troszeczkę spociłeś. -Nie mów tak do mnie! -O czyli nie lubisz jak ktoś ci mówi ,, Koralek"? Ale Koralku to nie jest nic strasznego odczuwać miłość. Każdego to kiedyś spotyka. Przykładowo Dany. -Ten twój chłopak z lat 80 co zginął w wypadku motocyklowym? Tia... Chodziliście ze sobą z 2 miesiące. Chciałaś żyć z nim do końca świata. W oczach fuzji ukazały się łzy. -D-D-D-D-Dany!! Ucieka do swojego pokoju. Do domu wraca Octavia ze Srebrnym Opalem. - Tak więc jesteśmy z powrotem u mnie w domu. Przepraszam, że wczoraj was sobie nie przedstawiłam. To jest Koral. -Miło mi jestem Srebrny Opal. -Koral. Mi też miło. Wybacz, że wczoraj doszło to takie,j a nie innej... -Spokojnie to jest klasyczne zachowanie Pereł. A gdzie to wysokie coś? -W swoim pokoju. Cymofaaaaan! Mamy gości! Drzwi się otwierają po 5 minutach. Cymofan wygląda jak nowa. -Witaj moja droga w naszych skromnych progach. Nazywam się Cymofan. -Miło mi. Jestem Srebrny Opal. -Więc. To Ty uczysz naszą Octuś sztuki bycia klejnotem? Doskonale. Widziałam jak Octi zrobiła piękne salto wczoraj. To twoja zasługa. -Dziękuje. To prawda Octavia zrobiła coraz to większe postępy w sztuce bycia klejnotem. Zdała nawet egzamin podstawowy poziomu l. Przed nią jeszcze 2 z zakresu zdolności fizycznych a potem jeszcze 5 związanych klejnotoznactwem, fuzjologią i dyplomaturą. Szybko się uczy. Klejnot uradowany mocno przytula się do dziewczyny podnosząc ją do góry. -Octuś zdała swój pierwszy egzamin! To takie sweet! Jestem taka dumna z Ciebie!! -C-Cymofan miażdżysz mi płuca... -Ups sorki... Klejnoty i Octavia udają się do jaskini Opal przez portal. - To tu jest portal? -Tak. Znalazłyśmy go podczas odpoczynku. No. To jest statek Srebrnej. -Wow... Technologia klejnotów bardzo się rozwinęła, od kiedy ostatni raz byłam na statkach.A w szczególności motoryzacja. Desing jest bardziej praktyczny i ułożony. Muszę przyznać że jest ładny. -Dziękuje. To jest problem przez który tutaj tkwię. -Hmmm.... Mogę się temu przyjrzeć bliżej? -Oczywiście. -Cymofan to ty się znasz na motoryzacji? -Skarbie Ty jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. Przez 15 minut fuzja przyglądała cały statek. Udaje jej się nawet uruchomić panel główny. -Jak Ty to zrobiłaś? -Powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Mam swoje lata,ale jedno jest zawsze pewne. Każdy statek ma awaryjny system cząsteczkowy. Musiałabym bardzo długo wam tłumaczyć o znaczeniu tego oprogramowania, lecz nie chce mi się. O rety. -Co się stało? -Zepsuty akumulator to nie jedyny problem. Oprogramowanie jest zawirusowane. -Czy dasz go radę naprawić? -Potrafiłabym Srebniutka lecz niestety czas trwania systemu cząsteczkowej jest ograniczony. Trwa on max 6 godzin. To za mało aby naprawić system główny. Musiałby ktoś w tym czasie naprawić akumulator. Wtedy byłabym w stanie go zreperować. -Rozumiem. Musimy znaleść kogoś kto by naprawił akumulator. Nie posiadam zdolności mechanicznych. -Hmmm... A może Drużyna Klejnotów nam pomoże? - Octuś dobry pomysł. -Drużyna Klejnotów? -Inaczej Kryształowe Klejnoty. -Słyszałam o nich. Lecz nie interesuje mnie ich istnienie. -Srebniutka to mega ekipa! -Mam pytanie. Czy tak zwana Rose Kwarc jest w dalszym ciągu liderem tej drużyny? Nastaje minuta ciszy. Koral spuszcza wzrok, Cymofan nie wie co powiedzieć. -Teoretycznie?.... Tak. Jest liderem. -Więc nie traćmy czasu. Spotkamy się z nimi. Cała grupa przechodzi dwa razy przez portale. Oczywiście po drodze zabierają Wolfa. Na miejscu napotykają Granat. -Siemka Granat. -Cześć Koral. Kto to jest? -To jest Srebrny Opal. Potrzebuje waszej pomocy. -Hmmm... A w jakiej sprawie? -Potrzebuję kogoś kto zreperuje główny akumulator mojego statku. Gdyby ktoś z waszej drużyny podjął się tego zadania byłabym wdzięczna. -Hmmm.... Steven! Chłopiec przybiega do domu. -Tak Granat? O cześć wam! -Cześć Steven! -Przywieź nam Perydot. -O jasne! Steven na swoim lwie pognał po klejnot. Kiedy już wrócili Octavia opowiada całą historię Srebrnej od początku do końca. Po chwili namysłu klejnot zgadza się na pomoc. Prace trwały bardzo długo. Około tygodnia zajęła naprawa akumulatora, natomiast samego systemu głównego tylko 4 dni. Po skończonych pracach Srebrny Opal mogła już wracać na Homeworld. Przed odejściem podziękowała drużynie klejnotów za pomoc i gościnę na planecie Ziemia. -Srebrna! Zaczekaj! -Tak Octavio? -Czy jeszcze kiedyś tu wrócisz? -Wiesz co? Przylecę wtedy kiedy dostanę urlop. Na razie mam dużo do roboty. Plus jest taki że system świątyni pozwala na video rozmowy. -Serio? -Tak. Więc w wolnym czasie będę mogła Cię dalej uczyć. A na razie muszę odlecieć. Klejnot ma już odlatywać lecz jeszcze zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Przytula się do dziewczyny. -Bardzo Ci dziękuję Octavio. Do zobaczenia. Wsiada do statku i odlatuje w daleką galaktykę. Postacie *Octavia *Cymofan *Koral *Srebrny Opal *Granat *Steven *Perydot *Lew Stevena *Wolf Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05